


Clues, a Riddle, and a Question

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Graffiti, Heist, Mentor/Sidekick, One Shot, Questions, Reader-Insert, Riddles, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You and Ed leave clues for the authorities at the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities to lead them to your next big thing. But Ed manages to steal a special little item just for you.





	Clues, a Riddle, and a Question

 

You stand on the other side of the massive room of Gotham City Museum of Antiquities, admiring one of the gleaming daggers on display. It would be so nice to nick the weapon instead of leaving your trademark stamp on it.

Across the room, among the museum visitor’s you spot your partner in crime. Ed Nygma - the Riddler - locks eyes with you, pushing his glasses up his nose and gives you the signal - a wink.

Dropping a remote-controlled firecracker from your trenchcoat, you subtly kick it into the middle of the vicinity, and click a button in your pocket. The object starts repeatedly blowing up - spewing smoke and loud crackle noises echoing off the walls. Screams and shouts join in with the never-ending explosions as crowds of people flee the scene.

Save for you and Ed, of course.

Once the room clears, you start leaving your painted exclamation points on each display and priceless object that add up to where the authorities would find their next big bang of a surprise.

Just as you finish up dotting your last mark, you meet up with Ed in the museum’s entrance, and he stops you at the doors.

“(Y/N),” he says, getting you to stand in front of him, “Eros is at its core, while a ring is its symbol. Though it can be seen as holy, often it is sealed by contact. What is it?”

You gasp and clutch your chest, knowing what he’s getting at. Ed pulls out an old yet pristinely kept diamond ring and holds it between you both.

“I stole this for you.”

“Eddie…”

“Will you do me the honour of being your husband?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you, Edward!” He slides the ring onto your finger and pulls you in for a burning kiss. The nearing sound of police sirens squeal in the distance, and never have you felt such a rush. It’s time to get a move on.

“Wait-” You take out your spray paint can and vandalize the wall beside you. Inside a painted heart, you surround Ed’s signature question mark and your exclamation point. “There,” you say, feeling proud and so very much in love.

Ed holds out his hand to you. “Shall we, my Future-Mrs-Nygma?”

“We shall.”


End file.
